


Why does anyone have to be naked?

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, idk it's just people taking the piss out of gray tbh, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Sildarts family dinner for a request on tumblr. Lots of messing around and inside jokes.





	Why does anyone have to be naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the fics just for fun tbh. Hope you enjoy it though.

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Gildarts complained as he reached for his second glass of wine that afternoon. “We just wanted to have a normal family dinner.”

“Who’s naked?” scoffed Gray, fully naked and lounging back in his chair.

Natsu not-so-subtly nudged him and pointedly looked down to an area thankfully hidden from the rest of the group by the dining table. Swearing under his breath, Gray held up his hands in defeat and graciously dropped a napkin into his lap instead of making a move to retrieve any of his clothes from the living room where he had lost them earlier.

“See, we’re all used to that,” said Cana “but I don’t really want to see my dad’s boyfriend in just a frilly apron with his arse hanging out.”

“I don’t mind,” replied Gildarts, and Loke, much to everyone’s disgust.

“It’s hot in the kitchen what dyou expect?” called Silver from the other room before his tone drew colder. “And since no one wants to help me I’m doing it all myself. Who cares if I’m naked? Bunch of ungrateful little punks.”

“I care,” muttered Gray.

“Isn’t he an ice mage, anyway?” asked Lucy. “Surely he could cool himself down like that.”

“It would mess with the temperature of the ovens,” Gildarts said, waving his hand in dismissal. “No one wants cold food.”

“I would prefer cold food!” said Gray. “And my dad to put some fucking clothes on.”

“Language!”

“Gray why dyou care so much about everyone thinking your dad is hot? Jealous?” smirked Loke.

“Okay first off only you and Gildarts think that. Second, why are you even here? I’ll get Lucy to send you back to the spirt world if you’re not careful.”

“Gray Gillian Fullbuster! I am just as much a part of this family as anyone else!” said Loke, lips twitching at Cana and Natsu’s muffled laughter. “Also I came here on my own so Lucy can’t do that. However I can go and visit Lyon so. Your choice.”

Groaning, Gray held his head in his hands and rested them on the table. Natsu rubbed a comforting palm over his back but was quickly shrugged off.

“Gray…”

“Natsu if you call my dad hot I will break up with you,” said Gray, muffled into his palms.

“You look really similar, though. Either your dad’s hot or you’re ugly. Those are the only two choices.”

Gray sat up open-mouthed and wide eyed, glaring at Natsu incredulously while Cana’s cackling hearty laughter had turned silent. She clutched her stomach as she kept laughing without being able to take a breath. Lucy watched her carefully with a loving smile hiding her own amusement.

“Gray can you stop throwing tantrums because your old man is gorgeous, please,” said Silver, coming into the room with a tray of roasted meat. “You’re making our guests feel awkward.”

“No one said gorgeous, geezer,” Gray replied with a sullen expression.

“Let’s eat. It all looks wonderful,” said Gildarts. “One of you kids or Loke go and help Silver carry the rest in, would you? Our guests have already had to sit through your arguing, they could at least get some hot food.”

“Loke doesn’t count as a guest?” Lucy asked as he and Cana got up from the table.

“He’s here all the time at the moment,” said Silver. “Won’t leave us alone.”

Cana looked disgusted and grimaced at Gray once she put the vegetables on the table while he rolled his eyes.

“So it’s fine when it’s my dad and brother he’s with but your dad gets involved and you switch sides,” he said flatly.

“Yep. Not funny anymore. Still funny for, let’s see, your entire family,” Cana replied.

“Okay, okay. No more bickering. Help yourselves to food,” Silver said, ending any further argument.

Gray perked up with the familiar taste of home cooking and the conversation changed enough for everyone to enjoy the peace. Their table manners weren’t the best and their voices were loud and rowdy but it was family and it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@buy-bye-bi](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
